


A Sense Of Home

by agentbranski



Series: ✰ ☽ Birds and Words ☾ ✰ [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Other, ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guess whose back!, hope yall r ready fr some soft ass mirhound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentbranski/pseuds/agentbranski
Summary: After a difficult game, Elliott has some amends to make.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: ✰ ☽ Birds and Words ☾ ✰ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Sense Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> hiya~!  
> so this picks up directly after another work i did titled 'Elliott Witt Has A Hard Day'. its not written in the same style as the rest of this series, nor is it super necessary to read to understand whats going on, but if you want to know how the game went, feel free to check it out!   
> thanks!<3

Elliott paced outside the infirmary hall, his boots blackening the floor below him. He went over what he wanted to say once, twice, _ twenty _ times but he still struggled to find the confidence to open the door.  _ I don’t even know if they’re conscious yet…  _ Elliott slowed himself to a stop in front of Bloodhound’s room and took a few deep breaths. He knew he couldn’t avoid this much longer, not that he even wanted to; There was nothing he wanted more than to burst into the room to check on them. He was just terrified they wouldn’t want to see him. He shook his head, patting his cheeks and trying to hype himself up. Before his mind got the best of him, he pushed open the door and stepped in, an apology already spilling from his mouth.

“There you are.”

“I’m so sorry!” Elliott blurted rushing quickly to Hound’s side, pulling a chair with him and sitting close to their bed. “Listen I know-- I know it's our  _ job _ to shoot each other and everything, but there were  _ so _ many times where you could have killed me, and you didn’t! I’m really grateful for that I-I don’t want you to think I’m not grateful. I just-”

Elliott felt a warm hand slip inside his own, giving a gentle squeeze. His words came tumbling to a stop.

“I am not angry, Elliott,” Bloodhound spoke, their tone soft, “I am proud of you.”

Elliott wasn’t sure how to react. The hunter took the silence as an opportunity to continue.

“I did not think you had it in you to pull the trigger. I certainly did not expect you to win… But I am glad you did.”

“Really? I was expecting you to be furio-fur-furry-- super ticked off.”

“You fought well, with a strong spirit. The Allfather blessed your path to  _ sigur. _ ”

Elliott felt his cheeks heat up and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah? You think so? Tell the old man I said thanks I guess.” Bloodhound chuckled and Elliott could feel his heart skip in his chest. He pulled his hand away from theirs, wiping his palms off on his thighs. “So uh, a-are you alright? You’re not super messed up, right?”

“I will be fine,” they nodded, moving their hand over their injured shoulder, “Dislocated. Sore. I do not believe I will get much use of it for the coming days.” Elliott could hear how disappointed they sounded, he felt awful for being the one to hurt them.

“I’m real sorry, Hound. I didn’t mean to get you so bad. I just wasn’t expecting you to turn around like that,” he said, frowning as he stared down at his filthy boots. The scene played over again in his head like a nightmare. Betraying Bloodhound after they had spared him so many times, he felt like a complete asshole. That was when Elliott remembered what had happened prior to him pulling the trigger. Back when Bloodhound thought they were alone with his decoy. He looked back up to them, “Hey Hound…?”

“Yes?”

“Back in the game, in the building… What did you say to me?” Elliott watched the dark lenses on their mask, searching them as if they could give him anything. Bloodhound didn’t respond immediately. They turned away, their hand moving to a dial on their arm, toying with it before they sighed heavily and loudly. “Something wrong?”

“Yes.”

Elliott waited for them to elaborate. They didn’t. “What’s wrong?”

“This bed has grown quite uncomfortable. Would you be willing to help me to my room?”

“O-Of course!” The man moved to his feet in a blink, offering Bloodhound his arm to help sit up and move out of bed. They moved stiffly. Elliott could hear the soft grunts of pain muffled under their mask as they got to their feet. He slipped their good arm over his shoulder and slid his arm around their waist, allowing them to shift their weight onto him. “Is uh… Is this okay?”

“It’s fine, yes. Thank you.”

Elliott swallowed. His mouth felt dry and his head felt light. The side of his body Bloodhound was pressed against was burning hot. He shook his head, trying to ignore the feeling and put his focus into helping them out of the room and into the hall. The legends walked in silence. Several times Elliott tried to come up with something to say. Something funny, something witty, something smart. Each idea was vetoed as quickly as it was conjured. Nothing was good enough. Nothing was right. He didn’t know the next time he’d be able to be this close to Bloodhound, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the moment.

“I’m sorry again for shooting you,” he blurted, his stomach dropping the second the words left his mouth.

“Think nothing of it,” they insisted, waving their hand lazily, “I hope now we are more than even.”

“What? Oh, right. I guess so.” Elliott gnawed on his lip looking around the hall as they walked. “So uh, where am I taking you?”

“My room, I assumed.”

“Right… You’re staying in the housing? I thought you had a place out here.”

“I do,” they sighed, “But unfortunately I am not up for the journey and likely will not be for some time.” Elliott didn’t know how to respond, feeling nothing but guilt building up in his chest. He swallowed, looking away from them and focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. 

When they finally arrived to Bloodhound’s room, Elliott stopped outside the door, allowing them to enter in their room key. The door slid open and the two were greeted with the plainest room Elliott had seen since he arrived as a legend.

“What is this?”

“My room. Is something wrong?”

“This is  _ not _ your room,” Elliott gawked. He stared at the mostly empty lodgings. It held the bare necessities, and nothing more. Elliott thought to Hound’s room on the dropship, covered in pelts, bones, books and candles. It was the most intricate fire hazard he’d ever seen. The empty space in front of him looked nothing like the hunter’s tastes.

“I do not often find myself needing this space,” Bloodhound explained. “I haven’t bothered to decorate.”

“You can’t stay here.”

“Why not?”

“This place is miserable!” Elliott shook his head, hugging Bloodhound closer to him. “No way, I can’t ditch you here.”

“And what might you suggest?”

“You can crash in my room.” Bloodhound tilted their head at the suggestion, Elliott was quick to put more words between them, “I mean like, you know. Stay there. With me. I-I mean not  _ with _ me but--”

“I understood your offer,” they said, cutting off his rambling before he could get himself going, “I suppose if you don’t mind, the company would be nice.”

“Got it. Say less.” Elliott grinned and crouched down, scooping up Bloodhound in his arms and turning back down the hall. The hunter grunted at being lifted, but to Elliott’s surprise they didn’t resist, only sighing and resting their head against his chest while he led the way. He did his best not to stumble as his heart skipped, adding an extra kick to his step as he hurried along.

✰ ☽ ☼ ☾ ✰

By the time they finished the excursion to his room, Elliott could feel every muscle in his arms burning. The first half of the journey had gone smoothly, but between the few extra inches Bloodhound had over him, as well as the weight of their gear, Elliott was beginning to push his limits. He did his best to play it cool, hoping Bloodhound hadn’t noticed the slight trembling in his arms that had begun as they neared the door.

“Can you uh, can you put the code in?” Elliott grunted, keeping his focus on not spilling them onto the ground, “It’s six-nine-four-two-zero.” He watched as Bloodhound reached out and tapped on the keypad, chuckling to themself as the door slid open. As much as he wanted to overthink it, Elliott could only rush into the room, having his sore legs move him as quick as they could. “There we go,” he exhaled as he set Bloodhound down onto the bed. The hunter was once again chuckling, the sound bringing a tired grin to Elliott’s face.

“You did not have to carry me the whole way.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he waved them off, taking the time to stretch out his aching muscles, “It was no problem at all. I was  _ built _ for this.”

“I see that.” They shifted on the bed, sitting up and letting their legs hang over the side. Elliott watched as they looked around his room, the lights strung about the walls reflecting off of their dark lenses. When he thought about it, Elliott realized he had never brought Bloodhound into his room before. Seeing them relaxed, gear loosened and comfortable on his bed caused all the blood in his body to rush straight to his face.

“Yeah uh, well I… I-I have some work to do,” he mumbled, looking away from them and rubbing the back of his neck, “If you want I can throw on some music or a movie or something.”

“That will be fine.”

Elliott nodded and moved away from them as quickly as he could. He busied himself with throwing on a movie, doing his best not to think about what he had gotten himself into. Once it was playing he turned off the lights and settled himself at his workbench, turning on the lamp and taking a breath.  _ Just be cool. Be better than cool, be normal.  _

“Elliott?” Bloodhound called quietly.

“Yeah?” Elliott responded too quickly.

“Can you help me to the couch?”

“Y-Yeah of course!” Elliott sprung to his feet, knocking his knee into the table, sending all of his tools flying. He ignored it, hurrying to Hound’s side and offering them help to their feet. His arm slipped around their waist and once again they shifted their weight onto him, causing his heart to skip. Elliott moved slowly, wanting to enjoy the closeness before having to let them go again. Unfortunately the space between the couch and the bed was only a few meager steps.

“Thank you,” they said as they moved away from him, taking a seat and sinking into the cushions. “You won’t be joining me for the movie?”

“Oh I uh,” Elliott felt his throat tighten, “I mean, I can. I-I definitely can if you uh… If you want me to.”

“I do.”

“Okay.” Elliott swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, completely frozen as he stared at Bloodhound. It wasn’t until they patted the empty seat next to them did he snap out of it, mumbling an apology as he moved over to sit with them. His ears caught the sound of their laughter and he felt his stomach do a somersault. He sat straight and stiff, keeping his eyes locked on the screen ahead of him, processing nothing. His entire mind was preoccupied with the hunter beside him.

Bloodhound shifted in their seat, positioning themself closer to him. The man did what he could to ignore it, continuing to let the images on the screen hold his attention. Bloodhound sighed and leaned against him, resting their head on his shoulder. Elliott stopped breathing. From that closely, he could hear their gentle exhales against their mask and even feel the soft rise and fall of their chest from their ever-steady breathing. Every part of Elliott lit up. His senses were alive with Bloodhound’s every move. When their hand ever so gently slipped into his own, he imploded.

Elliott leapt to his feet, startling his friend as he backed away from them. “I smell!” he blurted in a panic, backing away from them, “I forgot I-I haven’t showered since the game and I probably reek. You can smell me from a mile away-- I’ll uh, I’ll be back okay?” He didn’t give Hound a chance to stop him, grabbing his things and racing from the room. His face was burning and he could feel how clammy his hands had gotten in the short time he’d sat with them.  _ I’m a total mess… _ He knew he had to get it together if he wanted a chance to spend any time with them. Elliott rubbed his face as he continued to the showers, hoping a rinse would put his head back on straight.

✰ ☽ ☼ ☾ ✰

The shower had helped, but Elliott wasn’t sure if it was the water or the space away from Bloodhound that had gotten the fog to clear from his head. He wanted nothing more than to sit beside them and enjoy their time together, but he wouldn’t be able to enjoy any of it if he couldn’t think straight.  _ They probably think I’m wackjob… _ As he headed back he couldn’t help but feel guilty for bailing on them so suddenly. They had asked for his company and instead he got cold feet. Part of him wondered if they would even still be around by the time he made it back.

When Elliott arrived to his room, he was horrified to find Octavio’s familiar figure bouncing from foot to foot, talking excitedly, his hands waving and motioning along with his story. Hearing the door, the young man whirled around, a wide smile stretched across his small face. “There you are amigo!” Octavio bounded over to him, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. “I was just telling them about your awesome game! You were incredible out there!  _ Granted _ , you had my help for most of it, but you still pulled it off!”

“They were there, O. You don’t need to tell them how it went,” Elliott groaned, “Why are you in my room?”

“I wanted to say congrats on the win! I tried to find you on the dropship but you didn’t show up.”

“Yeah I was busy- Wait  _ how _ did you get into my room?”

“Our doors have the same passkey! What are the odds, huh?”

Elliott’s ears caught the sound of soft laughter and his attention was pulled to the person behind standing patiently Octavio. It was Bloodhound, changed from their heavy gear and now dressed more casually, donning a pair of sweats and a simple t-shirt. Their face and hair were still covered, wrapped with a golden shaw and their eyes blocked by a pair of dark goggles. The sight ignited a flame in the man’s chest, sending a surge of heat rushing through him. Octavio was still speaking, but Elliott had lost his ability to hear. The only thing he was capable of processing was the view of Hound, comfortable and carefree in his room.

“Buddy you got to go,” Elliott said finally, cutting off his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder, “Thanks for your help in the game, I couldn’t have done it without you. I-I just need some time to cool down from it, alright?” The kid groaned but Elliott didn’t give him a chance to argue or even get a word in. He guided him to the door and out of the room, being sure to lock it from the inside. When he turned around, Hound was still there. Standing with their weight shifted to one leg. They were an image pulled from his dreams, he was sure of it. “You uh… You look comfortable,” he said finally, trying not to lose the cool he had worked so hard to regain.

“You were taking some time,” they explained with a shrug, “I thought I may as well shower too. I hope you do not mind that I borrowed some of your clothing.”

“Th-Those are- Those are  _ mine _ ?”

“Yes. Is that alright?”

Elliott couldn’t answer immediately, feeling choked up with the thought of anything of his being in such close contact with Bloodhound. He could feel his face burning all the way to the tips of his ears. Bloodhound tilted their head and he cleared his throat and nodded, not wanting them to get the wrong impression. “Yeah, yeah. That’s fine. Mi casa su casa right?”  _ That was stupid. _ “I mean. It’s fine.” The soft fabric around their mouth shifted, a smile perhaps. Elliott felt his head getting lighter by the second. “Did you uh, did you want to finish the movie?”

Bloodhound shook their head and Elliott couldn’t help but feel disappointed.  _ Are they going to leave already? _ Of course he’d screwed something up, causing them to want to flee the moment they could. “I’ve grown quite tired.”  _ They’re definitely going to leave. _ “May I trouble you by staying here tonight?” Elliott’s mind went blank. “If that is too much to ask, I understand. I wouldn’t want to-”

“Of course you can stay here,” he blurted, not wanting them to change their mind by the end of their sentence. “I-It’s no trouble at all! You can take the bed, I’ll crash on the couch.”

“I could not take your bed from you,” they argued.

“Yes you can,” he insisted, making his way towards the couch, “You can and will. I’m not going to let someone with an injury sleep on the couch.

“Do not pity me. If you will not take your bed, I will not either.”

Elliott couldn’t help but laugh at their stubbornness. He should have known he couldn’t tell the hunter what to do. “Well we can’t both fit on the couch.”

“We can both fit the bed.”

The man stumbled and came to a stop, his head snapping back to the legend. Surely they weren’t being serious. Yet as he watched them, standing with their arms crossed, he couldn’t find any hint of them joking. “Seriously? You want to… Share the bed?” They didn’t speak again, instead motioning for him to join them as they moved to settle on the mattress. Elliott didn’t waste a moment, taking long strides to cross the room to be with them. As they got comfortable, they looked to him expectantly. When he hesitated, they offered a hand. He took it, allowing them to guide him into bed beside them.

Elliott was stiff as a board, unsure of how he ended up in this situation. He could feel their heat envelop him, draping over him like a blanket. Their hand left his and they shifted, moving closer and giving the man a good view into the dark lenses of their goggles.

“Elliott?” they asked quietly.

“Yeah?” he croaked, feeling as if he was going to disintegrate on the spot.

“Is this alright?”

“Yeah.”

The hunter didn’t speak again. They curled their body close to his and went still. Elliott could feel their gentle breathing, their exhale ticking the skin against his neck, causing a shiver to run through him. He was frozen for a time, soaking in the moment as best as his muddled mind would allow. Cautiously, he reached out an arm, placing it over them. When they didn’t reel back and hiss, he pulled them closer, allowing them to rest on him. The hunter seemed to purr as they leaned into his touch and Elliott was certain he’d died. Perhaps he did, and this was his brain’s parting gift before every neuron went silent. If it was, he didn’t mind. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his last moments.

Elliott shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of Bloodhound filling his senses. He thought back to their first date, remembering how frightened he had felt waking up entangled with them. He never thought he’d get that lucky again. His fingers began to trace shapes on their back; Small hearts and stars. He repeated the shapes over and over again, wanting to keep his mind busy in order to stay awake. The last thing he wanted was to drift away from the dream he was currently living. Eventually, the labor of the day’s game alongside the warmth radiating from Bloodhound became too much and he had no choice but to drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! thanks for reading!!!! this part is going to be a longer section of the series so i'm going to be uploading it in smaller parts. thank yall so much for being patient and SUPER thank you to all the kind comments i received on the last one! honestly if it wasnt fr yall i wouldnt have had the courage to keep going. so thank you all a bunch and i hope you continue to enjoy the story!<33333


End file.
